Washington University School of Medicine will participate in studies of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group, which will be described in detail in the Headquarters Grant application from the University of Alabama. Briefly, these are cooperative, interdisciplinary, clinical cancer studies, utilizing chemotherapy, surgery, radiotherapy, immunotherapy and combination of these modalities. Phase I, II, III and adjuvant studies are proposed for consenting patients with cancer, predominantly adults with solid tumors. The methods used will be those approved for cooperative group studies, and will include standard techniques of diagnosis, treatment, laboratory studies and data processing used in solid tumor management. The cumulative data base devised from these studies is expected to aid in predicting the results of conventional therapy for the tumors studies in the participating institutions. The ultimate goal of this research is to improve the longevity and increase the palliation of adults with solid tumors.